This invention provides a housing designed to contain at least one fragile element, such as a logic circuit and to a process for providing an assembly process for such a housing.
More particularly, this invention relates to a housing exhibiting the shape of a credit card and is in the spirit of the expansion of logic circuit cards liable to fulfil several functions such as access cards to controlled areas, bank cards or others.